Alexa Berliana (X-A Student)
Alexa Berliana is one of the students in X-A, and was firstly appeared in the second chapter. She has a twin sister named Andrea Sylviana. It was told that she was a 16 years old introvert who had a really cold personality. She isn't popular and most of the students in the orphanage don't know that she's Andrea's twin sister. She has short hair and eyes full of secrets. To most people, she is considered mysterious. Alexa Berliana adalah salah satu siswi di X-A, dan pertama muncul di chapter kedua. Dia memiliki saudara kembar bernama Andrea Sylviana. Diceritakan bahwa dia adalah seorang introver berusia 16 tahun yang memiliki kepribadian yang sangat dingin. Dia tidak populer dan kebanyakan siswa di panti asuhan tidak tahu kalau dia adalah saudara kembar Andrea. Dia memiliki rambut pendek dan sepasang mata penuh rahasia. Bagi kebanyakan orang, dia dianggap misterius. History Alexa has been in the orphanage with Andrea since they were little. Both of them have a necklace from their parents with the letter "A" on it. Alexa has been different from her twin sister since they were little. She was very cold, even until now. In elementary school, she was just a bit smarter than her twin sister, but then she decided to focus on her study. After entering secondary school, she was finally put in class A, instead of being in class B like in the past years. After entering high school, she got better in lessons. Many teachers compared her twin sister to her and told her twin sister to follow her. She doesn't really like her twin sister being compared to her, so she always denied the fact that she was three times smarter and more discipline than her twin sister. When the murderies started to happen, she was frightened. Then one night, Andrea's roommate and also the captain of the cheerleaders club, Elizabeth Kimberly, asked her to accompany her to the bathroom. That's when the CCTV recorded her getting stabbed in the stomach with a knife by a mysterious black-cloaked figure. When Kimberly got out of the bathroom, she was so surprised and frightened. Alexa's death is currently being investigated by the police and the IMS. Alexa sudah berada di panti asuhan bersama Andrea sejak mereka kecil. Keduanya memiliki sebuah kalung dari kedua orang tua mereka dengan bandul huruf "A". Alexa sudah berbeda dari saudara kembarnya sejak mereka kecil. Dia sangat dingin, bahkan sampai sekarang. Di SD, dia hanya sedikit lebih pintar daripada saudara kembarnya, tapi kemudian dia memutuskan untuk fokus belajar. Setelah memasuki SMP, akhirnya dia ditempatkan di kelas A, setelah tahun-tahun sebelumnya selalu berada di kelas B. Setelah memasuki SMA, kepandaiannya dalam pelajaran sekolah meningkat. Banyak guru membanding-bandingkan saudara kembarnya dengannya dan menyuruh saudara kembarnya untuk menirunya. Dia tidak terlalu suka saudara kembarnya dibanding-bandingkan dengannya, jadi dia selalu menyangkal bahwa dia tiga kali lebih pintar dan lebih disiplin daripada saudara kembarnya. Saat kasus pembunuhan mulai terjadi, dia ketakutan. Kemudian suatu malam, teman sekamar Andrea sekaligus kapten klub cheerleaders,Elizabeth Kimberly, memintanya menemaninya ke kamar mandi. Itulah saat dimana CCTV merekamnya ditusuk pisau di bagian perut oleh sosok berjubah hitam. Saat Kimberly keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sangat terkejut dan ketakutan. Kematian Alexa saat ini sedang diselidiki oleh polisi dan IMS. Character Alexa is a cold intovert girl. She rarely talks and only talks if necessary. She never shows emotion on the outside and nobody could guess what's on her mind. People thought it was the effect of her parents' death when she was 5. Alexa adalah gadis introver yang dingin. Dia jarang berbicara dan hanya berbicara bila perlu. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi di luar dan tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Orang-orang berpikir itu adalah akibat dari kematian orang tuanya saat usianya masih 5 tahun. Photo Gallery Category:Character profile